


Uh oh, young love

by miravisu



Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - Freeform - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Loki not being on the same page as everybody else, Sigyn sizing up situations, beware: silly and cracky fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-24 18:01:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/942980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miravisu/pseuds/miravisu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One thing. One simple thing. This must be what it felt like to be Thor, he thought. Then again, he did not really think much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uh oh, young love

**Author's Note:**

> Wellll.. seeing as there are many fics with a devious Loki and rather innocent Sigyn. Why not switch things around a bit?  
> Beware of sillyness ahead!

Loki sighed. While diplomatic matters seldom were fast-paced, he usually got a chance to prowl local libraries whilst the diplomatic  
trivialities were in the works, and could often indulge himself in rare texts not even found in the majestic libraries of Asgard.  
But this was not the case this time.

Sigyn appeared to be a very sweet young girl.. But wherever he turned, he could feel her big blue eyes observing him,  
with an uncannily perceptive gaze that felt like it pierced right through him. Yet he had understood she also possessed  
some kind of seidr and they appeared to share a love for literature. Maybe that was the reason to a very puzzling  
comment she made when she encountered him in the library.

"Interesting. A blue cover, hidden by a white binder."  
Loki frowned in confusion and looked at the white book in his hands, and her hand atop his hand.  
"Princess? I am afraid I do not understand."  
Then she simply smiled, patted his hand and said.  
"Not to worry, after all, one should never judge a book by its cover."

~

 

"Prince Loki, could you please pronounce this for me? I find I rather enjoy hearing a language without the All-tongue interfering."  
The girl pointed at a passage of text.

He nodded and stepped closer to the book in question, but had to kneel down since it was placed on a low  
bench. It appeared to be some kind of fairytale in Elvish and the melodic language danced off his tongue with ease.

Her eyes gleamed in delight and she looked at him once again.

"Lovely. But what does it mean in the All-tongue?"

Loki repeated the text segment.  
"Most honoured princess, will you accept my proposal of marriage?"

Suddenly he felt a wave of panic as he observed the little princess and the two guardians nearby, that seemed equally surprised.  
But of course, kneeling down, a rather plain marriage proposal and official witnesses. And a very willing bride. No turning back now.

Sigyn batted her lashes, smiled sharply and looked Loki straight in his eyes.

"I joyfully accept to be your bride, Prince Loki."

~

One thing. One simple thing. This must be what it felt like to be Thor, he thought. Then again, he did not really think much..  
He had not managed to do one simple thing. He had in fact managed to join two kingdoms, all in but one afternoon.  
He closed his eyes and sighed. The little princess sitting beside him however, looked like a proud queen already.

Odin looked like he had swallowed many un-ripened apples and glared back and forth between Loki and Sigyn, whereas Frigga's eyes  
twinkled and he could tell she was trying not to laugh whilst most likely and simultaneously plotting how soon there could be grandchildren.  
Thor on the other hand seemed more puzzled over the knowing looks Sigyn gave his brother, and him and Sif.  
But there was mead in abundance, so he didn't think the more of it after that.

~

S..sigyn! Loki hissed and tried to remove her hand from his thigh under the clothed table.  
The girl had a surprisingly strong grip though, and he did not dare use excessive force on his betrothed since her guardians were watching her like a hawk.  
Especially given the recent developments. The wedding was still a few weeks away.  
But obviously she was quite able to keep her hands where she wanted them without them seeing that.

The Devious One in question simply batted her eyes and leaned closer.

"Yes, Loki dear? What is it you want to show me in this book?"

He swallowed, hard. Her petite hand reached his inner thigh, the lace-up in front of his trousers, and with a twist of her hand, they were not laced up anymore.  
He hastefully downed another goblet of wine to try and suppress his moan as nimble fingers took him in hand.

Sigyn meanwhile pointed at the nearest book with her free hand. She had insisted to find books about Jotuns and the page in question showed a group of jotuns on an icy plain.

"Oh, I had no idea that Jotuns were so large in size."


End file.
